A Fairly Good Mom
by Boolia
Summary: Wanda feels that she's responsible for loseing Poof at The Fairy Market. She goes out looking for her baby on her own. Will she succed? From Wanda's point of view! Mother's Day Special!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Gosh darn it Wanda! Why are you so good at board games?" My husband said after I beat him at checkers for the 10th time.

"I'm knowledgeable." I told him. It's one of my special skills."

"Oh yeah!" he retorted. "Well do you know _my_ special skill?"

"Farting? I asked him. "Burping the alphabet _incorrectly_?"

"No!" he replied. "I can…" he thought a minute. "I can…" he turned around to face me.

"I can do that stuff and do more gross things like talking with my mouth full just like Timmy can. And I can be naked when ever I feel like it!"

"Only when you're taking a bath or a shower." I reminded him. "It's just not right to do it on purpose in front of public."

"I can if I wanted to." Cosmo said. "If you let me. But you won't let me! If those babies on TV did it, than why can't I? I thought this is a free country, it is not?" I wanted to add something, but Poof interrupted our conversation.

"Mama! Dada!" Poof replied happily while he showed us a dinosaur picture that he colored in a green crayon. Cosmo and I looked at the picture in our baby's hands.

"Good job Poof!" I congratulated him. "You're becoming a little artist, aren't you?"

"Poof!" he replied, proud of what he just done.

"Uh, no offence Poof," Cosmo told him. Our son looked at his father and waited for his comment. "But you drew _outside_ of the lines, I think it's supposed to be _inside_ the lines, at least that what my mama and Wanda told me."

"Cosmo," I stated. "He's just a baby; he'll learn when he's older."

"Well how do you know?" My husband asked. "What if he's like me and never really learns?" Again I wanted to say something to him, when our godchild, Timmy came into the room. He was carrying a little pink flower in a plastic cup with dirt around the plant.

"Hey Timmy, what're you doing with that plant?" Cosmo asked the ten year old boy. "Going to exterminate it? Can I help?!"

"No Cosmo!" he told him. I'm giving it to my mother as a mother's day gift." He put the plant safely on his windowsill so the sun can shine on it. He than watered the plant with his watering can. "I planted it at school." He finished.

"Aw Timmy, that's very sweet of you." I told my godchild. "I bet your mom will love it!"

"I hope she will too Wanda." Timmy said, proudly.

As long as she doesn't touch it!" Cosmo piped up. Than my husband gave a worried look.

"Wait, did you say Mother's Day?" He asked.

"Yup!" Timmy replied. "Today and tomorrow, then its Mother's Day the next day!"

"Than I better go to the store to buy my mama a gift!" Cosmo said.

"Relax." Timmy replied. You have like one day and a half to do it. You don't have to rush."

"But I have to buy ma mama something before I forget!" Cosmo told Timmy.

"You can go after I ask you guys a question." Timmy explained.

"A question?" Cosmo said. "You know if it has _anything_ to do with education, than I'll probably fail."

"Don't worry, it's easy." Timmy reassured him.

"You mean easy for you, or easy for me?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"Just ask the question Timmy!" I encouraged him.

"Well Mr. Crocker asked the class what's the best gift that they gave to their moms on Mother's Day, and I said either the glass plate I made in kindergarten, or the rug I made last year in 4th grade. Now I want to know what's the best gift that _you_ guys gave to you moms on Mother's Day?"

"I gave my mom a dead frog once." Cosmo said. "She said that it was the _greatest _gift that she's ever gotten! Unfortunately, I never see it anymore."

"Mama!" Poof replied.

"Aw! That's my boy!" I said, patting him.

"What about you Wanda?" Timmy asked. "Did you ever give your mom something special for Mother's Day?"

"Well one year I made my mom a seashell necklace." I replied.

"That's nice." Than he looked at Cosmo. "Ok Cosmo, what are you going to give you mom this year?"

"I don't know!" he confessed.

"Let's think for a while." Timmy suggested. Or we'd be at the store _for hours_."

"Or for a million years!" Cosmo added. Timmy narrowed his eyes at him. "Ok let's think!"

While they were thinking, I went into a fishbowl and turned into a goldfish. When I went inside our castle house, I turned into a fairy again and went to our bedroom. I laid on my bed and pulled the pillow aside, revealing a photograph of my family taken more than 10,000 years ago. I picked up the photo and looked at it. We were a happy family. I looked at my mom on the left by Blonda.

"Oh mom," I whispered to myself. "You were so happy with us. I wish you didn't have to go." I started to have tears in my eyes.

"Wanda are you ok?" I heard a noise above me. I looked up. It was Cosmo. He, Poof, and Timmy were all standing/floating beside my bed.

"Oh hello guys." I said. I looked at the picture at my mom again and sighed.

"Is that you mom?" Cosmo asked me. He and Timmy looked at my picture.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you miss her?" Timmy asked. I looked down at the ground and started crying.

"Yes, I miss her everyday!" I sobbed, putting my hands under my face and weeping.

"You guys are lucky that you all have moms that love you, I don't even know where my mom is, or if she has forgotten me!" I cried harder.

"Mama?" Poof asked, wondering why I was crying. Cosmo came and sat beside me on my bedside. He put his hand over me.

"There, there. It's all right!" My husband comforted me. "You mom's out there somewhere, I'm sure of it!"

"Are you sure?" I asked him wiping a tear out of my eye.

"No." He confessed. "But I do know that you can't cry over orange juice, and that you don't have to worry."

"Well I hope you're right". I said lighting up.

"I hope I am too." Cosmo replied. "Because I can't _bear_ tosee you cry like that!"

"I'm sure Wanda will be fine." Timmy replied.

"For now at least." I told them. Than I looked at Poof, he looked down with tears in his eyes.

"Poof mama?" he asked.

"Don't worry Poof." I comforted my baby. "I won't cry anymore." Than Poof looked at me and smiled.

"Poof poof!" he said happily, waving his rattle.

"Now that_ that_ is over." Timmy said. "Cosmo, let's go to the fairy market and get your mom something."

"Ok!" he replied. They were about to go when I said.

"Wait! Poof needs more diapers so Poof and I are coming with you."

"Ok." Timmy said.

"Alright! Cosmo cheered. "Let's get to it baby!" I grabbed Poof in my arms, than we all poofed to the fairy market (Fairies have to by stuff with money like humans do, that's why we don't just poof for the things that we want.)

When we got to The Fairy Market, I got as a cart and put Poof in the baby seat. We went inside. It was busy like always, fairies everywhere.

"Ok, Poof and I are going to the baby department." I told Cosmo and Timmy. "You two go wherever and I'll meet you there."

"Ok sounds good." Timmy said. "Come on Cosmo, let's start searching!"

"Ok bye Wanda!" he waved at me as he and Timmy went into an isle.

"Ok Poof," I told the fairy baby. "Let's see if we can find you some diapers."

"Poof poof!" he said as we entered the diaper isle.

"Let's see big, medium, big, medium." I said, reading of the labels on the shelves.

"Poof, can you do mommy a huge favor?" I asked him. Poof looked up at me with his hand in his mouth.

"Poof?" He asked.

"Can you stay right here while mommy goes and finds some smaller diapers for you?"

"Poof poof!" he grinned as if saying "You can count on me!"

"Thanks sweetie!" I told him, patting him on the forehead, and leaving him alone in the cart.

I couldn't find any diapers that were small, so I asked one of the clerks. He showed me where they were. I said thank you and headed back where Poof was, diapers in hand.

"Ok Poof." I said, returning to the cart. "I got what we needed. Now let's go find daddy and Timmy and let's…" I gasped when I saw the cart, dropping the diapers on the floor. Poof was missing!


	2. Chapter 2

"Poof

"Poof?" I said looking around, nothing there "Poof, where are you?' I started looking everywhere in the entire isle, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I went back and forth in the next row of isles, calling his name and hoping he would show up.

I decided to let the manager tell everyone in the whole store to stop what they were doing, and start looking for my baby. I was determined not to rest until I knew that Poof was safe again.

When every fairy in the whole store was searching for him (Most of them was unhappy about the search, yet they did it anyway. I forced them too.) When I was searching in an isle I already looked through, Timmy and Cosmo arrived. Cosmo was carrying a Mother's Day card in his hand.

"So you lost Poof huh?" Timmy asked me. I looked at the two boys with tears in my eyes.

"YES!!" I cried and began crying.

"How you know it was Poof Timmy?" Cosmo wanted to know. "How do you know it wasn't another fairy baby that she lost?"

"Cause maybe Poof was the _only_ fairy baby in the store?" Timmy said.

"How do you know?" Cosmo asked. "There are a lot of fairies in here that we haven't seen yet. Maybe one of them had a baby and lost it somewhere in this store. And now they're making _everyone_ in the store look for their lost baby."

"Cosmo, he was very _descriptive_ of the baby." Timmy told him. "He said that the fairy baby boy was round like a basketball, purple eyes, has eyelashes, purple pants, has a magic rattle instead of a magic wand, has one hair on his head, and likes to say "Poof poof" a lot. Now doesn't that sound like _your_ baby?" Cosmo thought a minute.

"Nope!" He finally said. "That doesn't sound like Poof at _all._ You must be mistaken for another baby Timmy, Poof' will never run away from home, until he's grown." Timmy pinned Cosmo down on the floor grabbing his shirt collar.

"Look Cosmo!" Timmy shouted at Cosmo. "Poof is not here at this moment, so obviously your irresponsible wife has left him alone, wondering off, and now he's lost!" Cosmo pushed Timmy off of him and got up of the hard floor.

"Timmy, don't you _dare _call my wife _irresponsible_!" Cosmo shouted at him. "My wife is responsible at _everythin_g!" he looked at me. "Aren't you honey?" I floated to a corner and sighed.

"What's wrong Wanda?" he asked me.

"Cosmo." I started. "I wasn't responsible today."

"What do you mean?" I looked down at the floor, tears forming in my eyes.

"Because I…I…" I sniffed.

"You what?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. Suddenly, I burst into tears.

"I LOST POOF!!" I cried, putting my head in my hands.

"You did, how?"

"I left Poof alone in the shopping cart while I went to ask for diapers, and when I returned he was gone! I feel totally guilty, if I haven't done that, and took Poof with me to find the diapers, none of this would've happened. I feel stupid; I must be the worst mom ever!" I cried harder. Cosmo came by my side to comfort me.

"There, there." He said. "Remember not to cry over spilled orange juice. Maybe Poof is just playing hide and seek with you, I'm sure he'll come out eventually."

"Cosmo." I said. "Poof is _not_ playing hide and seek, he is lost and now _we _need to look for him!"

"Don't worry Wanda!" Timmy piped up. "We'll help you find him even if it takes the whole night."

"Or when we get lazy and tired, and we don't want to search anymore!" Cosmo added.

"Thanks guys." I told them. "Hopefully it won't take _that _long!" So, the search began.

5 hours later, there was still no sign of Poof anywhere. We checked the whole store 15 times; Cosmo and Timmy were getting tired, for it was really late.

"Well we searched every nook and cranny of the entire store 15 times, and there's still no sign of Poof anywhere. I'm starting to feel like Poof left the store _hours_ ago!" Timmy said, exhausted.

"But he couldn't have left the store." I told him. "He's only an infant."

"Wanda, can we go home now and rest?" Cosmo asked me." _Please_, we're exhausted, and the store's going to close at _any_ minute."

"We're not going without Poof!" I told them. Cosmo opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but I knew what he was going to say, so I continued talking.

"And I don't care that the store is closing, Poof is _my_ baby and I'm not leaving until I know that he's safe and I can see him! We're not leaving this store until he's fond, and that's fi…"

"Excuse me ma'm." the manager said to me. "I'm really sorry we couldn't find your baby, but the store's closing. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." I looked around the area. Every fairy that helped look for Poof were all looking at me.

"I have to go to bed early so I can work tomorrow." A fairy said.

"And I have to go to the dentist in the morning." Another fairy said.

"If you want we can continue tomorrow and hopefully…" the manager told me, trying to calm my sprits.

"YOU FAIRIES MAKE ME SICK!" I erupted, interrupting the manager. Every fairy looked at me shocked, even Timmy and Cosmo. "Giving up like this and telling me you're tired" I began to have tears in my eyes. "I bet you'll all go home, and not care about rather I find him or not! So just go to your stupid beds, and forget this stupid thing has ever happened! Just _go_!" I rushed outside, crying.

"Is she going to be ok?" A fairy asked Timmy.

"At this rate she won't be." He told her. "But don't worry, everything will be fine again, just go home to your bed and rest." Then Cosmo and Timmy came outside to comfort me. I was still crying.

"Uh Wanda?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him, wiping away a tear.

"If you want Cosmo and I can help you search out here a little bit."

"What?" Cosmo asked. "Timmy, I thought you wanted to play video games with me before we go to sleep!"

"Really?" I asked him, ignoring my husband's complaints.

"Sure!" he said. "Anything that'll make you happy."

"Oh thank you!" I said hugging him tightly. Then we got to business, and started looking for Poof.

2 and a half hours later, we were _still_ searching!

"Well Cosmo, it's official." Timmy said. Cosmo looked at him. "Your son is a _mighty_ good hider! If we were playing hide and seek, Poof will win for sure!"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "I really _wish_ that we were playing hide and seek at this moment." Timmy looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" he shrieked. "It's 5 minutes after 11 at night!" We better go home before mom and dad totally kill me! He let down his watch hand. "Come on Cosmo, we got to go!" Cosmo started following Timmy then stopped, realizing that I wasn't following them. Timmy stopped too.

"Coming Wanda?" my husband asked me.

"No." I told them.

"But _why_?" Cosmo asked. He and Timmy were shocked.

"I must stay here and continue looking for Poof." I answered. "You boys go home without me; I'll see you when I find him." Cosmo and Timmy gasped again.

"You're staying here by your lonesome?" Cosmo asked. "Well I _won't_ let that happen to you, for I'm staying with you!"

"No Cosmo." I reassured him. "You must go with Timmy, it's getting late, I can take care of myself."

"You won't get scared?" Timmy asked me.

"I won't get scared." I told him. "There's really nothing at all to be scared about in Fairy World, except Anti fairies, but they won't appear for a while now, so I'm perfectly safe."

"Do you want us to come back tomorrow to help you find him?" Timmy asked.

"No, no." I said. "You better stay home. I already forced you to do this laborious task, you deserve a break. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sere?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now take Cosmo and go!" Timmy started walking up the ally. He stopped and looked at Cosmo.

"Cosmo?" he asked. "You coming?" I looked at Cosmo; he was sniffing and wiping tears in his eyes.

"Aw Cosmo." I said to him. "Don't cry. I'll be ok!" Then Cosmo hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you!" he sobbed.

"And I'll miss you too." I admitted, hugging him. Then I looked at him.

"I promise Cosmo as soon as I find Poof, I'll return home."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise!" He hugged me again.

"Ok, you better go." I said. He let me go and went towards Timmy.

"Bye Wanda!" he waved. "Good luck, find our son, I'm counting on you!"

"Bye I will!" I waved as Cosmo and Timmy poofed away. When they were gone, I began searching again.

_Oh Poof,_ I told myself. _Where could you possibly be?_ _Don't worry, mommy will find you. _Then I felt sleepy. And before I knew it, I had fallen fast asleep in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I shook myself awake Why am I asleep

The next morning I shook myself awake Why am I asleep? I asked myself. I shouldn't be sleeping. _I should be looking for my baby! _ I got up quickly and got down to business.

I spent the entire day searching. I checked every nook and cranny of Fairy World about 20 times! I checked everywhere, ontop of trees, under park benches, in the trash cans, in buildings, I even checked in fairies houses (Most of them kicked me out after the 5th time.) I checked everywhere that I could possibly think of. It was getting really late, and I was really tired but I kept reminding myself of Poof. I must find Poof! I told myself. I got to find… Suddenly I closed my eyes, and went fast asleep right on the sidewalk!

"Honey, wake up!" I herd someone say. I opened my eyes.

"Cosmo?" I said.

"Cosmo?" the voice said, than laughed a little. "Gosh, you must be really tired. You were working too hard."

I looked at who the voice belonged to. It was blurry at first, but than my eyes adjusted to reveal a fairy with brown hair and oink eyes. She looked exactly like my mom in the picture I was looking at the other day.

"Mom?" I asked in a whisper. The fairy nodded and patted me gently.

"It's all right honey, you're safe now!"

"Mom!' I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Mom I missed you so much!" I said, still hugging her,

"I missed you too." She said. Than I looked at my "mom"

"This must be a dream.' I said. 'When I open my eyes, this'll all go away, and I'll still be sleeping." I closed my eyes, there was the same fairy looking at me and smiling. I repeated my actions 2 more times, she was still there!

"Mom!" I shouted, hugging her again. "It's really you!" Than I stopped and gasped.

Oh my gosh!" I cried. "I still got to find my baby! Bye mom!" I started for the door.

"You had a baby?" my mom asked.

"Yes" I told her. "He was born on President's Day of this year. His name is Poof. I lost him at the Fairy Market, now I must go and continue looking for him. Now bye mom!"

"Whoa there sweetie!" My mom said, stopping me from reaching the door. She took my wand, so I couldn't poof away.

Mom I _really _got to go! I'm sorry!" I told her.

"Before you go, there's something I got to show you!'

"Can't it wait until later?" I asked. "I _really_ must find Poof."

"Then you will be gone a very long time dear." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. _What was my mom talking about?_

"Come." She said. "Follow me." She stated for the kitchen. I sighed.There's was no point in arguing anymore, _I better follow her. _I thought, and followed my mom into the kitchen.

"Mama." I heard a cute familer voice when we reached the kitchen.

"Poof?" I asked and looked up at the owner's voice. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Poof sitting in a high chair with baby food on his plate.

"POOF!!" I shouted, rushing to hug my cute baby.

"MAMA!!" he got off of hid high chair, and ran to hug me.

"Oh Poof!" I said to him, hugging him. "I'm _so_ glad you're safe. I thought I'll never find you!" He giggled, then I kissed his forehead and released him.

"Thank you _so_ much mom!" I told my mother.

"You're very welcome dear." She said. Then I looked puzzled.

"Mom?" I asked her. "How _ever _did you find him? I looked _everywhere,_ and I couldn't spot him!"

"Well." My mom began. "He was wondering on my doorstep. I took him in when I heard him say "Mama?" then he began crying, he must've been worried sick about you too!

"That's my boy!" I said, rubbing his forehead. He laughed and waved his rattle. Than another thought occurred to me.

"Did my husband and my current godchild, Timmy come here?" I asked.

"Yes they did." My mom said.

"Where did they go?"

"They had to go to celebrate Mother's Day with their own mothers. Cosmo said that you and Poof should stay here and celebrate Mother's day with me."

"Is Mother's Day already today?"

"Yes it is."

"Do you want me to go get you something?"

"No. I already got my gift this morning."

"What's that?" She sat down next to me, and smiled while ruffleling my hair.

"I get to see my daughter again after 10,000 years! I think that what Mother's Day is really all about.

"Yeah." I agreed, looking at Poof. "And I can't think of any present but you!" I ticked him making him laughed.

We invited Big Daddy and Blonda for dinner later. Blonda felt overjoyed to see mom again after 10,000 years. I felt happy when mom and Big Daddy hugged and kissed each other again.

So far this has been the greatest Mother's Day of my life. I got two special gifts today, my long lost mom, and my loving son Poof. And I hope it stays that way, forever and ever.


End file.
